


I Miss You -Your Lady

by Chxeuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Hawk Moth, No Angst, Post-Finale, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxeuse/pseuds/Chxeuse
Summary: They defeated Hawkmoth, they won but at which cost ?Marinette wants her Chaton back more than anything. She spends every night in their usual spot with hope to see him. But when Tikki spotted a black shadow above the head of her chosen she deciding to trick her with a plan worth of the most mischievous plan from Plagg.I swear it's just fluff and love confession Chat Noir is not dead it sound way too bad for me not to tell you that everything is ok
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)/Other(s), ladybug & chat noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	I Miss You -Your Lady

Hawkmoth has been defeated. Gabriel Agreste has been put under arrest and is waiting for is trial in custody. The final battle has been tough for the Heroes of Paris.

They did it but at what cost ?

_Her_ Chaton 

It's been a month and there is no sign of her Chaton._ Nowhere. _Marinette was losing hope of ever see him again. She tried everything. _Everything._ But she didn't find him so here comes her last hope.

A post. On the Ladyblog:

_Meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower at the usual hour _

_I miss you_

_Your Lady_

Marinette has posted this post a week ago and have been waiting for her Chaton to showed up for a week. People have gone crazy after her post realizing that it was Ladybug and that she was addressing it to Chat Noir.

Thanks _-or not_\- to Alya the citizens of Paris realize that one of the Heroes have gone missing and that apparently even Ladybug didn't know where he was.

Once again Marinette was waiting for her partner to show up. Caught up in her conversation with Tikki and her tought she didn't notice a certain black shadow landing just above her

"Tikki ! This is stupid … Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have done that" Marinette almost shouted _-it's not like someone is going to hear her from the top of the Eiffel Tower anyway- _"it's been a month since the battle Tikki and a week since I posted that post what if he doesn't want to be Chat Noir anymore? What if he is injured? Or what if he left Paris without telling me ? Or anyone"

That was too much for the poor heart of Marinette she couldn't take it anymore. She misses her Chaton too much. Keeping their identities a secret was a mistake a _huge _mistake. She can't lose him.

"It's been a mistake Tikki. I should have listen to him and tell him who i was from the beginning. Hell with security or even sacred law from Kwamis I don't care !! If i loose him …" She didn't finish her sentence she is not going to thinks like that ! She is_ not _going to loose him. Not now not ever.

She sat on the border, legs dangling in the air hands firmly gripped to bars and her head laying on her hands, Tikki nestling on her hair trying to give some comfort to her chosen.

"Marinette it's going to be ok don't worry" Tikki try to cheer her up.

"I can't loose him… I won't"

"Then what are you going to do about that Marinette?"

"Every thing I can Tikki. Even if I have to look after every blond green eyes guy in Paris I will. Or I can reveal myself publicly Alya will definetly help me with this so he knows who I am and can reach me I don't know Tikki it's just that …" Marinette sighed

It has been a long month whole of Paris has been shocked from the revelation of Hawkmoth identity and then they celebrate the victory of their two favourite Heroes. And as a good friend Marinette Nino and Alya also try to help Adrien.

Poor Adrien he was so devastating that he didn't want to see anyone, they try to reach him cheer him up asking him if he wanted to play video games, or watching anime or just hanging out breathing some fresh air but he just shut down everyone and stayed locked up in his room.

"I just need to know if he is ok why did he disappear like that you know" Marinette paused it's time to be honest with herself and which better place that the top of the Eiffel Tower huh ? "You know Tikki I have always thought that I was in love with Adrien but it's been a month but, even when we were making plan to comfort Adrien, The only one I was think of was Chat"

Tikki is happy finally her chosen figured out some of her feeling. Choosing her next words carefully Tikki looked around her and saw something interesting, rather someone and deciding of a plan -_worth of one the most mischievous plan from Plagg he will be proud- _

"What do you mean Marinette ?"

"I mean obviously i cared about Adrien I always will and I am worry about him I want to find a way to help him even it's just you know be all together saying nothing but just so he knows he is not alone but if that had happened a few years ago i will had push much more to see him and make absolute sure that he is ok but now ? This need to know he is ok is not for Adrien" Marinette paused while the truth sink in her mind and her heart "it's for Chat"

Tikki give a look to her chosen and then to Chat Noir who was truly listening to her and deciding to keep going "If Chat Noir was here what would you say to him ?"

"First I hug him then I probably kick his ass for not letting me know he was ok because I am worried sick right now and then hug him again. Then I probably start rambling and shuttering because I am de-transform and my trust issues will definitely kick at that moment. Oh definitely blushing to like as red as my suit and I don't know cry at the same time too because i'll know then that he is ok and…" Marinette stopped and then what ? Kiss him senseless ? Transforming again and leaving cause she can't handle his reaction?

"And what Marinette ? " Tikki knew what was coming "you know exactly what you want to do after this Marinette and there is nothing to be ashamed about" Tikki let a few second for Marinette to breath then finish with her plan "Say it Marinette you feel better"

"and tell him that I am in love with him" Marinette whisper " I fell in love with this dork who love puns and anime, who is caring and loving with every victims of Akuma, who always save me even if he is putting his life in danger instead, who has the most warming genuine smile and … yes that I love him every part of him those amazing aspect of Chat Noir comes from him, from under the mask"

Crying tears of pure happiness Chat Noir landed just behind his Lady, his Princess, his Marinette de-transforming

"I love you too Marinette"

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! 
> 
> It's my fisrt finish work and also the first one i am posting. I hope you're gonna like it so  
Enjoy !


End file.
